Slayers Truth...or Dare
by Deneuku-san
Summary: The Slayers get bored and play Truth or Dare. Review if you want, but please read!!!


Author's Note: I do not own Slayers, blah blah blah, so don't sue me. You won't get anything anyway, because I have no money. And now, our feature presentation: Slayers Truth...or Dare.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*The setting is a campsite in a deep forest. All the Slayers people are there, plus my girlfriend Silver-chan. Denu (i.e. me) is sitting up in a tree, just out of view.*  
  
Lina: I'm bored. Let's play Truth or Dare.  
  
Silver: ^_^ Come down D-kun! We're gonna pway a game!  
  
Denu: *jumps down out of the tree, his cover blown*  
  
Lina: NANI?!? O.O *stands up and points accusingly at Denu* Why were you spying on us just now?  
  
Denu: I wasn't. I was just around, saw your campfire, and was curious... *is lying through his teeth*  
  
Lina: Bad answer! Fireball! *roasts Denu and sits back down*  
  
Denu: *blackened* Ite...  
  
Silver: *giggles* Aww, poor baby...  
  
Amelia: So who goes first, Lina-san?  
  
Lina: Me, of course! I thought it up! Ano...*points to Filia* you, dragon lady. Truth or dare.  
  
Filia: *calmly sipping a cup of tea* Truth, if I have to chose.  
  
Lina: Okay, what's with those round things on either side of your head?  
  
Filia: I hold my tea in them.  
  
Lina: *looks unsurprised* Figures. Your turn, I guess.  
  
*Just then, everyone's favorite mazoku appears, hugging Filia*  
  
Xellos: Ohayo, Fi-chan!  
  
Filia: *screams, her tail pops out, she drops her tea cup and starts beating Xellos to a pulp with her mace* NAMAGOMI! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME! YOU EVEN MADE ME DROP MY TEA!!!  
  
Xellos: Oh my, you're very violent tonight.  
  
Filia: Just for that...*evil grin* Truth or Dare, namagomi.  
  
Xellos: Dare. *equally evil grin*  
  
Filia: *pulls out a makeup case* Apply.  
  
*Xellos screws it up royally. He puts the stuff on in all the wrong places. Or maybe he did that on purpose.*  
  
Filia: Ick! Make sure you throw that stuff in the fire when you're done!  
  
Xellos: Okay, so it's my turn now? *grins* Truth or dare, Zel.  
  
Zelgadis: Me?! I'm not playing!  
  
Xellos: Too late. Truth or dare?  
  
Zelgadis: *groans* Dare I guess. It's going to be equally unpleasant, either way.  
  
Xellos: *smile* Of course it will! I dare you to...make fun of Lina's chest!  
  
Lina/Zel: WHAT?!?!  
  
Zelgadis: But...but...she'll kill me...  
  
Lina: *looks at Zel and readies a fireball* Go ahead Zel...*seething*  
  
Xellos: *giggle* Yeah, go ahead!  
  
Zelgadis: *sweatdrop* Er...your breasts...are...small.  
  
Xellos: Oh come on, you can do better than that!!!  
  
Zelgadis: *folds his arms* Well, that's the best you'll get out of me! So, it's my turn then?  
  
*Just then, a loud, frightening laugh was heard.*  
  
Amelia: Wh...what was that??  
  
*Naga steps out of the forest, still in her usual next-to-nothing outfit*  
  
Naga: OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! The great White Serpent has come!  
  
Lina: *mutters* Oh no...Hi Naga.  
  
Amelia: *beams* Konnichiwa, oneesan!  
  
Naga: *smiles and waves to her imouto, but then reverts back to her evil-sorceress persona*  
  
Denu: *stares...*  
  
Silver: *bonks Denu* Damare!  
  
Denu: *snaps out of it*  
  
*The breeze picks up and Naga's cape billows, showing the back of her outfit. Gourry, who is sitting behind her, gets an eyeful and promptly passes out.*  
  
Zelgadis: *turning beet red* Do you always wear that?  
  
Naga: Of course I do! OH HOHOHOHOHO!  
  
*Naga sits down on a log, but gets a splinter in her almost-bare butt, so she pulls it out and sits back down*  
  
Zelgadis: Okay, so...you. *points to Silver* Truth or Dare, so we can get this over with.  
  
Silver: Truth.  
  
Zelgadis: Do you really like him?  
  
Silver: Of course I do! *huggles D-kun* My turn! Uhm...Naga, Truth or Dare.  
  
Naga: The great Naga-sama takes a truth!  
  
Silver: Are those real?  
  
Naga: Freeze Arrow!  
  
Silver: *is frozen* G-g-g-gomennnn...  
  
*Denu thaws her out*  
  
Naga: My turn! Imouto, Truth or Dare!  
Amelia: *smile* Dare!  
  
Naga: Learn my laugh! OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!  
  
Lina: That does it. Fireball! *sends Naga flying*  
  
Amelia: *sounds even worse* Oh hohohoho..gulp..gomen Lina-san...and now it's my turn. Zelgadis-san, Truth or Dare.  
  
Zelgadis: Dare. *thinking Amelia won't dare him anything nasty*  
  
Amelia: Okay, I dare you to...ano...put on this bunny suit and hop around! *holds the suit up*  
  
*Everyone busts out laughing*  
  
Zelgadis: That does it, I'm out of here. I should be looking for my cure anyway. *leaves*  
  
Amelia: Wait, Zelgadis-san! Gomen nasai! *runs after him*  
  
*Gourry gets up finally*  
  
Lina: Great. Now I'll have to do her turn. Gourry, Truth or Dare.  
  
Gourry: Huh?  
  
Lina: Truth or Dare.  
  
Gourry: Truth or...what was it?  
  
Lina: *bonk* You are so stupid!  
  
Gourry: Gomen Lina...  
  
Lina: TRUTH OR DARE.  
  
Gourry: Truth, er, I mean, Dare, no Truth, no I mean...what were we doing again?  
  
*Everyone falls down*  
  
Lina: Oh forget it. Let's just go to sleep. 


End file.
